


Tollan

by Antauge



Series: A través de las eras... [2]
Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol-uso ritual, BloodPlay?, Drunk Sex, Es dificil ser una fuerza primordial, Homoeroticism, Incesto divino... ya habíamos hablado de esto, M/M, Pre-Canon, es más difícil etiquetar fics de dioses, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: “Allí, donde se pone el sol, Quetzalcōhuātzin, Señor del Oeste, ha elevado altos muros blancos en medio de un lago".
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Series: A través de las eras... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Tollan

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario rápido para no marear a nadie y dos pequeños puntos ---
> 
> Los emisarios de Tezcatlipoca aquí usados poseen dos formas como nahuales que son o deberían haber sido, la de animal y la humana, por ende había dos formas de entrar al servicio de Tezcatlipoca, por medio de sacrificio teniendo un corazón merecedor (Yaotl) y por medio de las enseñanzas del dios, como ocurre con quienes salen aquí, ellos conservan su forma animal. 
> 
> Tollan: ciudad mítica fundada por Quetzalcóatl, en ella educo los hombres y les brindo su sabiduría, en este marco de tiempo esta ubicada en el Cuarto Sol.
> 
> Itzpapalotl: "Mariposa de obsidiana’, con apariencia de esqueleto y porte tenebroso, su aspecto hace referencia a una mariposa y en sus alas portaba navajas de obsidiana, lo cual hace que la diosa adquiera un símbolo de renacimiento y regeneración, mujer elevada a diosa chichimeca que fue trasladada al gran panteón como uno de los aspectos de Tezcatlipoca. 
> 
> Ometeotl: “Dios de la Dualidad”, también llamado Moyocoyani, “El que se creó a sí mismo”. El se pensó y se inventó para constituir el principio y generar todo lo que existe. Equivale al Ptah egipcio. Fue la primera manifestación divina que dio origen a todo. 
> 
> Cipactli: Primitiva y monstruosa criatura marina, mitad cocodrilo y mitad pez. Estaba siempre hambrienta y en cada junta que unía sus 18 cuerpos había una boca adornándola. Tezcatlipoca sacrificó un pie al utilizarlo como cebo para atraerla a la superficie y eliminarla con ayuda de Quetzalcóatl.
> 
> Tilmatli: era un tipo de prenda exterior usado por hombres. Las clases altas llevaban un tilmatli de tela de algodón anudado sobre el hombro derecho. 
> 
> Huehuetéotl: dios-viejo, es el nombre con el que se conoce genéricamente a la divinidad del fuego. 
> 
> Octli: Bebida sagrada de lo dioses... conocido como pulque en corto tras la llegada de los españoles--- del estilo veras el universo con un trago.
> 
> Netlamachtilleh: Dueño de la dicha, un epíteto de Tezcatlipoca
> 
> Noxochipilli: aquí hay un juego de palabras, la traducción puede ser tanto "Mi Xochipilli" o " Mi Príncipe de las Flores", Xochipilli es ciertamente el nombre de un dios, "gemelo" de Xochiquetzal ligado en algunos aspectos con Tezcatlipoca, aquí es Tezcatlipoca, uno de sus tantos aspectos y nombres. 
> 
> "Totecuyoyohualli, Tezcatlipoca": Nuestro señor de la noche, Tezcatlipoca.
> 
> Ayahuitl y Ecahuilli: Niebla y Sombra.
> 
> Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli: Señor del alba.
> 
> Chalchihuitlicue: "la que tiene faldas de esmeralda". Vestida por las noches con estrellas brillantes que giran a su alrededor. Señora del sustento. Ella es la diosa de los lagos, ríos y mares, la diosa de las aguas horizontales. Fue el Cuarto Sol (Sol de Agua) por mandato de Quetzalcóatl. El mundo termino con grandes inundaciones, que eran las lagrimas de la diosa cuando Tezcatlipoca le mostró la verdad en el espejo de obsdiana. 
> 
> Segundo punto nada de esto sería posible sin ustedes que apoyan, leen y comentan, especial mención a Altariel, Tai & Lumeriel, por sus jaladas de oreja, sus conocimientos y pasión por la pareja.

* * *

**Tollan**

_Hay una forma que no es humana_   
_Y sin embargo es tan hermosa y es tan cruel_   
_No la invoques, es más astuta que tu ser._

_"Dime de un Amor que no ha sufrido"_

_Jagures(Caifanes)_

* * *

Llevaba cincuenta días en meditación cuando Tezcatlipoca escuchó la nueva, se enteró de lo que ocurría porque el viento de la noche le trajo el murmullo en un remolino de hojarasca, pero no hizo nada. No se movió de su posición ni siquiera un poco.

Se había autoimpuesto esta penitencia, meditar por cuatrocientos días por su reciente falta de control en la casa primordial dónde perdió el gobierno sobre su esencia dominante y en su frenesí había cometido agravios contra sus hermanos y hermanas menores, trayendo no sólo vergüenza sobre sí mismo sino también sobre los otros Señores; necesitaba apartarse de todo, por lo que deambuló por la tierra hasta que el impulso lo había traído hasta ahí, a las orillas de un río. Aquí, bajo las sombras de los ahuejotes, podía sentir como fluía la voluntad del Padre, aquí podía vaciar los pensamientos que no servían, lo más lejos de todos, no necesitaba saber qué hacía el Señor del Oeste. 

Quetzalcóatl siempre había sido, de los cuatro, el más empecinado en la labor de educar al hombre.

Era, pues, su naturaleza al haber nacido de la frente del Padre, donde las ideas y palabras se acumulaban, y algún día toda esta sabiduría que estaba entregando a los hombres le mordería de vuelta como ocurrió en los anteriores soles. 

Frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba alejándose de su tarea y redirigió sus pensamientos, o trató de hacerlo porque el viento volvió a murmurar en su oído hablando, esta vez, sobre el descontento de los dioses menores. Mientras más trataba de silenciar las voces, más fuerte el viento soplaba alrededor de él. 

Dos palabras eran constantes.

...Quetzalcóatl...

...Tollan...

Con cada repetición de ese nombre su ira se acumulaba. 

...Sacrificios… 

Más…

…¿Cómo se atreve?...

¡Más…!

...¿Por qué los otros señores no hacen algo?... 

¡¡Más...!!

...Xipétotec…

¡¡¡Más!!! 

…Huizilopochtli…

¡MÁS!

…Tezcatlipoca... 

—¡¡BASTA!!—la palabra brotó como un rugido y viento huracanado helado. Ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero colmillos y garras expuestos. Todos los seres vivos se detuvieron por un momento. Todos los espíritus. El agua. El tiempo. La noche guardó silencio. La creación se estremeció con cada respiración errática que daba. Los dioses menores se ocultaron en sus pequeños templos. Los mayores voltearon en dirección al norte y los Señores de la Creación esperaron. 

El momento pasó y la rabia enmudeció, rompiéndose el hechizo con un chasquido de su lengua al golpear el paladar.

—Itzpapalotl —llamó alzando el brazo. En el ojo de su mente su emisario se materializó de inmediato frente a él. Flotando suavemente se posó en el dorso de su mano. Alas de la más brillante obsidiana. - Ve, busca a Quetzalcóatl, vigila sus movimientos y regresa a mí cuando te llame… 

Itzpapalotl alzó el vuelo dejando tras de sí un camino de destellos mientras él se sumergía dentro de sí mismo, cerrando sus sentidos por completo por los restantes trescientos cincuenta días.

Un último pensamiento voló en dirección a Quetzalcóatl. 

_“¿Qué has hecho?”_

Dentro del flujo cósmico todo se detenía. El tiempo no existe para los dioses de la misma forma que los humanos lo perciben. Un día en el abrazo de Ometeotl, tratando de comprender la aflicción del mismo, podía ser un parpadeo o una agonía que no acaba.

Cuando terminó su penitencia lo hizo sabiendo lo que el Padre —quien ahora estaba más allá del último cielo— quería de él, lo que necesitaba de ellos, pero ese nuevo entendimiento le dejó un sabor amargo.

"No estamos listos", con pesar le había confesado al padre antes de salir del abrazo.

Al abrir los ojos era de noche y su emisario estaba allí, posada en su rodilla, alas batiéndose constantemente.

Nerviosa.

—Habla —ordenó.

Su emisario habló entonces.

La ciudad estaba en el Oeste, como era de esperarse.

Resplandecía como una perla entre el verde follaje de la selva.

_“Allí, donde se pone el sol, Quetzalcōhuātzin, Señor del Oeste, ha elevado altos muros blancos en medio de un lago"._

Apostado bajo la sombra, a un lado del camino, observaba con atención a los guardianes —simples mortales— realizar con gusto la tarea de cuidar la entrada a la ciudad. Al menos había sido con gusto hasta que vieron al jaguar echado ver en dirección a ellos. Ahora estaban inquietos, lanzando miradas en su dirección a cada rato y, desde donde él estaba, podía ver con claridad los marcos de sus cuerpos tensos, las manos sujetando con demasiada fuerza las lanzas.

No eran guerreros, sino más bien campesinos con armas de obsidiana.

_"El Gran Quetzalcōhuātzin ha repartido su conocimiento de la guerra y su sabiduría en los hombres que eligió para formar este pueblo. Las ha dado armas, armas que pueden dañar a los dioses"._

Podía sentirla, esta obsidiana impura, como los otros dioses jamás podrían.

Punzadas de dolor bajo su rodilla.

Era la sangre cristalizada de Cipactli, eran los preciosos huesos. 

Era hilarante la hipocresía bien intencionada de Quetzalcóatl, al punto de que ni siquiera se esforzó en evitar que la risa escapara. 

Asustados por el ruido, los guardias saltaron en sus puestos perfilando lanzas hacia él.

No estaban acostumbrados a escuchar reír a un jaguar.

Bien, no importaba porque ya no estaba allí sino cruzando las puertas. Se sacudió la hermosa piel negra de jaguar y la cambió por aquello que parecía predominar en la ciudad. 

_“En Tollan todos visten el pulcro blanco, todos arreglados con pequeños adornos, ni una mancha en sus ropas de suave tela, todos visten como nobles de pequeñas casas, en los bordes de sus ropas puedes ver si poseen un rango, blanco para el pueblo, rojo para los guerreros, azul para los sacerdotes y amarillo para la casa real”_

Su precioso tilmatli era negro con bordes de oro y rojo. Sus muñecas y tobilleras adornadas con cascabeles así como caracolillos. Cómodos cactin. Zarcillos de jade y oro en sus orejas. Rojo delineando sus ojos. Cabello negro suelto con plumas azules y blancas de adorno. 

Era un príncipe del norte. 

Siempre lo sería. 

Deambuló por la ciudad por cinco días sintiendo la presencia de Quetzalcóatl en cada piedra, dejando sólo que de vez en cuando verse y dejarse seguir por esas miradas, probando la resistencia de los habitantes a la tentación. 

Al inicio del sexto día se sentó en las escalinatas del palacio real para tener una vista de casi toda la ciudad. 

Todo lo que le había contado Itzpapalotl era verdad: La grandeza y pureza del plan de Quetzalcóatl. Todo lo que temían los dioses menores también: La irreverencia y el desdén hacia otras deidades. 

Todas las transgresiones hechas aquí. 

Sin embargo, aún tenía que enfrentar a Quetzalcóatl; aunque el veredicto ya estaba pendiendo del cuello del Señor del Oeste, el castigo todavía no estaba decidido. 

Xipétotec había apartado la vista del conflicto, Huitzilopochtli jamás levantaría el arma contra alguno de ellos tres; al final, sólo quedaba él.

Poniéndose de pie, dejó que sus pies fueran guiados hacia uno de los recintos en el ala oeste del complejo.

Allí es donde estaba Quetzalcóatl y allí es donde iría. 

* * *

Tezcatlipoca no había anunciado su partida, simplemente desapareció de los cielos.

Por un momento todo fue confusión entre los restantes tres señores, pero, cuando la creación no tambaleó, se dieron cuenta de que el dios de la noche sólo se retiró avergonzado, posiblemente de sus acciones al perder la apuesta hecha con Huehuetéotl sobre quién podría cuidar mejor del brasero.

Tezcatlipoca perdió cuando el viejo dios lo distrajo suficiente tiempo para que el fuego se apagara. 

Huehuetéotl había soltado una carcajada y exigido que ahora el joven dios —porque todos eran jóvenes para él— tomara una pinta de octli cada vez que hiciera una pausa en su historia.

Tezcatlipoca no tenía por qué seguir adelante en el juego del anciano, ni siquiera empezarlo, pero siempre había tenido debilidad por Huehuetéotl, o el abuelo como le llamaban.

Con la apuesta perdida, Tezcatlipoca comenzó a beber cada vez que el otro dios se detenía, el problema es que Huehuetéotl se detuvo varias veces y, llegado un punto, todo el control del Señor del Norte sobre sus atributos fue desapareciendo. 

Si era sincero, Quetzacóatl escapó hacia la tierra en cuanto sintió el poder de Tezcatlipoca cosquillear bajo su piel.

De acuerdo a lo que supo al día siguiente de boca de Huitzilopochtli, el frenesí había tomado el control de buena parte de los presentes. Por la forma que el más joven apartaba la vista, estaba seguro de que no había salido ileso del todo, mayor razón para creer que había hecho bien en marcharse.

Cuando al tercer día el dios no apareció, Quetzacóatl tuvo que hacer parte de las labores que le correspondían a Tezcatlipoca en la Casa Primordial, fue allí cuando el pensamiento le abordó.

Una idea sublime. 

Apremiado por una necesidad incontrolable, dejó sus deberes y comenzó con la fundación de una ciudad que reflejase la grandeza, aquella que estos gentiles hombres guiados por Chalchiuhtlicue podían llegar a poseer.

No se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que la tercera generación de ese pueblo le llamó rey, hasta que había pasado cincuenta años en la tierra viviendo al lado de los hombres.

Cuando ningún emisario de los otros dioses llegó, fue fácil seguir con esta empresa a tal punto que dejó de importar lo que ocurría en los cielos. 

Cuatrocientos años mortales y la primera chispa divina real apareció en las puertas de la ciudad.

Cómo un viento frío que golpeó su rostro calmando el calor que no sabía que estaba sintiendo. Un calor que, desde que era demasiado joven como para controlar los impulsos, hubiera deseado no volver a sufrir.

No esperaba, sin embargo, que Tezcatlipoca tomase una ruta como ésta: Anunciarse como un penitente en busca de guía.

"Es un peligro", había dicho uno de sus sacerdotes, quienes habían insistido en conocer primero al viajero.

Quetzalcóatl estaba seguro de que quiso decir otra cosa, y vio que se hacía realidad lo que siempre temió.

La voluntad era endeble como pálido el sol que los alumbraba, pero no los dejaría, no mientras podía salvarlos. 

“Déjalo pasar, lo esperaba desde hace tiempo”, eso había dicho, pero lo cierto es que no esperaba esto. 

Que llegará como un huracán en toda su gloria, que arrasara la ciudad, que luchara a garras y colmillos contra él.

¿Pero en esta forma?.

No, no lo esperaba así: Tentación pura. No con piel de joven príncipe. Con ojos ámbar en un bello rostro. 

Todos habían quedado en silencio, pero sabía que no era por la repentina intromisión; era la presencia que avanzaba entre los presentes como si fuera amo y señor del lugar. Podía sentir la indignación de algunos de sus seguidores, pero nada podían hacer porque, aún envuelto en un disfraz humano, Tezcatlipoca seguía siendo un dios y mientras él, Quetzalcóatl, usaba esta aura como manta para proteger a los suyos, el Señor del Norte la blandía como si fuera un macuahuitl, o la desplegaba como la más suave música que te deleitaba hasta el punto de no poder ofrecer resistencia. 

Este era un claro ejemplo de lo último, algunos emitieron quedas reclamaciones cuando el invitado no ocupó el lugar que le correspondía en el centro del semicírculo formado, sino que subió el escalón que separaba al maestro de los alumnos, al rey de los súbditos… al dios de los mortales. 

Se quedaron pasmados cuando el supuesto penitente se sentó frente al maestro. 

Imitando la postura de piernas cruzadas y espalda recta. 

Había pasado tanto tiempo entre mortales que se habían entumecido sus sentidos, y ahora era despertar de golpe con la presencia del otro dios tan cerca.

Un calor diferente se acumuló en su pecho cuando los ojos del color ámbar se volvieron pálidos como la luna, ojos que lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

La habitación palpitó apenas un instante —un hechizo había sido lanzado— antes de que Tezcatlipoca riera congelando a todos.

Una risa que le pareció durar una eternidad. 

—Oh, mírate, encerrado como una mariposa en su capullo. —exclamó.

Un calor diferente al primero, mortificación esta vez, le calentó el rostro a Quetzalcóatl. 

* * *

La vergüenza fue obvia en el otro dios, pero no se arrepintió de la risa ni de las palabras.

Quetzalcóatl tal vez nunca lo entendería, pero estaban tan ligados que habían realizado el mismo acto, aunque por diferentes motivos. Ambos se alejaron del cielo escondiéndose en la tierra, la diferencia, sin embargo, era tan marcada como el día y la noche. 

¿Era su culpa?

No, no eran tan dependientes el uno del otro.

Aun sonriendo, recorrió de nuevo el rostro mortal frente a él, pero esta vez con sus ojos y con la punta de sus dedos. Las facciones estaban allí, claro, pero faltaba el cabello de plata, los ojos del color del oro, la piel clara; faltaban los colmillos, las plumas, la lengua de serpiente y las garras, en cambio, arrugas comenzaban a marcar la suave piel alrededor de los ojos que eran del color de la tierra. Los mechones blancos en el cabello oscuro eran signos del paso del tiempo, no la melena nívea del dios.

Su exploración se detuvo en seco en la barba.

—Libéralos de tu hechizo. 

Su ceja se alzó.

—¿Ah?. —exclamó suavemente. 

Lucía como un gran rey mortal, ¿cierto? Al menos sonaba como uno e igual era su presencia en la habitación. 

¡Qué frágil! ¡Que débil!. 

Esto hacía la falta de sacrificios.

La falta de sustento celestial.

Cuatrocientos días sin descansar en la Casa Primordial, sin atender sus deberes. 

¿Se había dado cuenta Quetzalcóatl que su apariencia se debía a que había pasado tanto tiempo entre humanos que comenzaba a ser afectado por la misma brevedad de esas vidas?.

¿Estaba consciente de que había comenzado a dejar de lado su propia esencia y creerse hombre? 

—¿Has olvidado mi rostro? ¿Pasar tiempo entre tu creación ha dañado tu cabeza? ¿Qué significa esto, Ehécatl? —Tiró levemente de la barba para que Quetzalcóatl bajara un poco la cabeza mientras él se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante. Sus rostros quedaron tan juntos que las respiraciones se mezclaron. De esta forma podía hablar sin que ningún otro ser divino los escuchara —Luces como un hombre que ha acumulado tres veces diez, no, cuatro ¿Cómo te has descuidado tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ellos? ¿Planeas quedarte aquí hasta ser un cascarón que tengamos que jalar de la cola para llevarte al lugar que te corresponde?.

Los ojos castaños se aclararon levemente. —No puedo dejar que los destruyas. 

—¿De quién es la culpa si no es tuya? ¿Sabes lo que dicen de otros dioses en las calles de tu ciudad? Si me mostrara como soy, morirán de terror. Hablas de compasión, de aceptar a todos, de dar alimento, pero lo niegas a tus hermanos, palabras sin sustento.

—Entonces la penitencia es solo mía para llevar —fue la respuesta soberbia que le diera el señor del viento y que despertó su enojo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pensó uno de tus sacerdotes al verme? —silbó la pregunta a la cual Quetzalcóatl jaló aire; los ojos, ahora de oro, resplandecieron, pero no le dio tiempo a responder— pensó en ocultarme en sus aposentos, en llenarme de regalos y postrarse a mis pies, en amar esta figura humana, este joven príncipe, pero, de inmediato se sintió lleno de horror, de culpa por adorar otro que no fueras tú, de no ser como el resto; se horrorizan de sí mismos o tuercen tus palabras dando a luz sombras muy largas.

—No todo está perdido —le refutó, pero no había certeza si no pena en la voz. Lo irritó aún más. Fastidiado le soltó para apartarse.

— Es cierto que por uno que no entienda no se pierde a todos, pero donde hay uno se ocultan más, entonces, pongamos a prueba a estos hombres, si tu confianza en ellos es tan desbordante.

Por un momento, Quetzalcóatl no dijo nada, el color en los ojos del dios se oscurecía o aclaraba conforme dudaba si aceptar la prueba, pero finalmente el dorado prevaleció y por dentro Tezcatlipoca se sintió satisfecho, pues ya había ganado.

— Las condiciones. —le pidió, enderezando la espalda, consiguiendo sin darse cuenta más altura, exudado más poder.

— Ni tú ni yo hemos hecho las libaciones, en ayuno hemos pasado demasiado tiempo, estamos en iguales condiciones —dos vasos ceremoniales y una de las jarras favoritas de Xipétotec se presentaron entre ellos—. Pondremos a prueba a los presentes, cuando alguien sea merecedor de sus privilegios, yo beberé; cuando alguien falle en tus enseñanzas, será tu turno. Si logras mantenerte en pie, te dejaré esta ciudad, haz con ella lo que quieras, pero volverás a los cielos cada día al anochecer, si yo gano, regresarás a la Casa Primordial y te quedarás allí hasta el siguiente sol, pero esto último que diré no es negociable: La obsidiana impura y las armas hechas con ella se van, no importando el resultado.   
  
— No — objetó de inmediato Quetzalcóatl —. Las armas fueron un error, lo admito, y se irán, pero, si yo gano, eres tú quien regresará a la Casa Primordial.

Parpadeó un par de veces, pero al final le dio una nueva sonrisa, esta vez complaciente, al otro dios, cómo si fuera un niño.

—El sol caerá con o sin mí, pero si eso es lo que deseas, preparemos el campo —con un gesto de su mano apareció en el centro del salón un gran espejo de obsidiana, y de tal superficie oscura un reflejo del Tezcatlipoca humano se alzó. — El espejo mostrará la verdad a tus ojos, llama a tu primer sacerdote.

* * *

Veinticuatro eran los sacerdotes reunidos ese día frente a él.

Los veinticuatro se despertaron desorientados y ninguno de ellos pudo ver más allá de la ilusión en que habían caído. Si eso no era una señal clara de lo que estaba por ocurrir, no sabía que era. Con pesar vio como el reflejo de Tezcatlipoca enredaba a sus protegidos con palabras, jugaba con ellos como juega un gato saciado con la presa cuando ya no le interesa comer.

A su derecha, el otro dios se limitaba a ver todo con apatía. Habían pasado siete de veinticuatro a esta prueba, Tezcatlipoca apenas había bebido dos veces y, lo que antes lograban diez copas en su estómago, con cinco estaba comenzando a arder quedamente, pero adquiriendo pronto fuerza así como tamaño dentro de él. La reconocía, no era agradable, más bien se trataba del hambre que había ignorado en estos años mortales.

Dos vasos más y la habitación comenzaba a sentirse saturada de olores que no había percibido antes. 

Carne, sangre y algo más suave, más dulce… más cerca.

Cuatro vasos después había dejado de importar si Tezcatlipoca seguía bebiendo, el hueco en su estómago era un horno y ya no podía apartar la mirada del espejismo que se movía por la habitación. Sus ojos seguían la grácil forma, recorrían la piel visible, y su estómago rugía por primera vez.

Se mordió la punta de la lengua sintiendo la punzada de sus propios colmillos, pero la claridad duró apenas unos instantes antes de ser tragada de nuevo por el hambre. 

En un punto entre el vaso dieciocho y el veinte, no era sólo él quien estaba bebiendo: todos en la habitación tenían un vaso en la mano.

—¿A dónde vas, Quetzacóatl? —Una voz profunda preguntó entre la bruma de los sentidos, las manos frías se cerraron alrededor de su rostro haciendo a la fiebre bajar.

¿Manos cuyas palmas besó en un punto en el pasado o besaría en el futuro? 

Manos que cubrió con las propias. 

Piel con aroma a copal y néctar de flores. 

Este aroma. 

Él conocía bien este rostro frente suyo.

No era la máscara tras la cual se escondía ni la apariencia mortal que usó para entrar en la ciudad.

No había visto las amadas facciones en edades completas. 

—¿Tezcatli...? —Quiso llamar al otro, pero se sobresaltó por el sonido. Sabía que fue su boca la que se movió, había sentido el movimiento de sus labios, pero la voz que se suponía era suya era demasiado silbante, demasiado gutural y Tezcatlipoca frente a él observaba con ojos ligeramente angostados, alerta, pero poco a poco el bello rostro se relajó.

—Allí estás —Tezcatlipoca anunció complacido. —Tienes hambre, ¿cierto?.

Ahora recordaba quién era y dónde estaban. Horrorizado, volteó en todas direcciones, pero no encontró a nadie, sólo ellos dos en una habitación que no reconoció de inmediato confundido como se encontraba, pero el aire corría alrededor de ellos como suave brisa fría calmando el remolino en su cabeza, había silencio. 

¿Penumbras?

¿Había caído la noche?

Buscando, sus ojos pronto se toparon con la cúpula abierta y el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

Supo dónde estaban.

—El observatorio… —murmuró para sí.

—Quetzal…— lo que fuera que iba a decir, Tezcatlipoca lo interrumpió él mismo al tomar de la muñeca al Señor del Norte y atraerla a su boca.

Cruzaron miradas.

—Dejemos de lado las palabras innecesarias —silbó contra la piel. —Ambos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir; preguntaste si tenía hambre, la respuesta es sí ¿Qué harás ahora, Netlamachtilleh? —mordisqueó levemente la piel. —¿Serás mi alimento y saciarás mi sed?. —Los colmillos cortaron la piel con delicadeza, la lengua recogió las primeras gotas de sangre ardiente, pero lejos de calmar el hambre, ésta sólo se volvió más dolorosa al tal punto que su estómago se retorció.

Nunca apartó sus ojos de los plateados.

Sin bajar la mirada sabía que Tezcatlipoca había sido afectado por la bebida sagrada, no al punto como ocurrió en el cielo, pero el aire alrededor de ellos olía ya no sólo a copal y flores, sino también a deseo inflamado. Necesidad pura. 

Ojos pálidos abiertos, pupilas dilatadas y respiración detenida.

Tezcatlipoca no respondió con palabras si no con acciones, el precioso manto cayó y movió la cabeza a un lado ofreciendo el cuello.

El gruñido brotó sin poder evitarlo.

No dudó en tirar hacia adelante de su contraparte ni en rodear con el brazo libre la espalda, aferrando con las garras la carne caliente de Tezcatlipoca. 

La piel oscura era suave y contra sus labios sabía dulce.

Cuando clavó los colmillos, la sangre que brotó era el manjar.

Se negó a pensar en la sonrisa llena de superioridad del dios de la noche.

* * *

El gemido que escapó de sus labios fue más de sorpresa que de dolor.

La sensación lo había tomado desprevenido, no sólo no pudo contener el sonido si no que, en reflejo, su mano libre se sujetó al costado de Quetzalcóatl enterrando las uñas en la mezcla de escamas y plumas que era la piel en ese momento. Era muy diferente ahora que esos colmillos no estaban tratando de desgarrarlo como la primera ocasión en que lucharon por el privilegio de ser el Sol. 

Ahora que esos labios succionaba tímidamente de su carne tratando de sacar más alimento. 

Estos colmillos también dejarían pequeñas cicatrices, iguales a los diminutos surcos hechos tanto tiempo atrás, imperfecciones en el costado donde fue alcanzado antes de ser lanzado del cielo. 

Llevaban en esta danza eras completas. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en contar las veces que se habían enfrentado: Las victorias y las derrotas pesaban lo mismo cuando se trataba de Quetzalcóatl. 

Todo ha sido el preámbulo de esto…

Fue el pensamiento artero que se clavó en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que los colmillos se hundían de nuevo tratando de sacar más sangre. Era inútil. Sin abrir una herida mayor en la carne, no conseguiría lo que necesitaba, sin embargo, no pensaba dejarse devorar. 

No así, y menos por un rampante dios a medio transformar. 

Cómo si estuviera adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, la otra zarpa de Quetzalcóatl se cerró sobre su cintura. En tal posición, con tal advertencia de que si se movía terminaría en un encuentro no grato, se relajó, y con su mano ahora libre enterró los dedos entre cabello y plumas níveas.

Lo dejó continuar en su empeño un poco más, pero al final tiró de la melena cansado de ser tratado como un pedazo de carne seca. —Quetzalcóatl —gruñó el nombre en advertencia— Hazlo, ¿o es que planeas simplemente mordisquear mi cuello?.

Su respuesta es un gruñido indescifrable antes de ser levantado en vilo y depositado sobre el calendario de piedra en el centro de la habitación. 

La ironía no se le escapa cuando Quetzalcóatl lo empuja contra la superficie. Justo en medio de la loseta, su espalda contra el tallado del sol. Pero cualquier burla o queja se esfuma cuando los labios se vuelven a cerrar sobre su carne imitando a un recién nacido tratando de conseguir alimento. Colmillos. Labios. Una lengua demasiado ágil que pide disculpas cada vez que las puntas como cuchillas cortan la carne en su pecho, y sabe disculparse muy bien, mejor que otros, al menos, porque hay chispas de placer entre cada suave succión, en cada roce.

Ya no hay zarpas, sino manos con uñas igualmente afiladas que han hecho espacio para que Quetzalcóatl llene el lugar entre sus muslos. 

Es piel cálida lo que encuentra su mano al alcanzar el hombro, piel que se va tornando escamas blancas conforme baja. 

Son cabellos sueltos sin rastro de plumas lo que sujeta la otra tratando de empujar más abajo, hacia el sur, la cabeza del otro. 

—No tengo prisa, Tezcatlipoca. —declara contra su vientre, pero la lengua y los colmillos aún están allí, el hambre aún tiñe de rojo los ojos dorados.

—¿Qué tal si soy yo quien tiene apuro?. —respondió incorporándose a medias para poder encontrarse con la mirada del otro. Quetzalcóatl tiene la osadía de sonreír de esa forma —pedante, casi cruel, cómo nadie le creería jamás que Quetzalcóatl puede ser— que le crispa lo suficiente cómo para soltar alguna que otra palabra venenosa, pero no le da tiempo de hablar.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Noxochipilli. —fluido como sólo puede ser una serpiente, se deslizó hacia abajo y, sujetándolo de la rodilla, cerró los colmillos en el interior del muslo; los sintió abriendo la carne y creando dos heridas más amplias. La punzada fue más dolorosa, pero la boca más insistente en no dejar escapar una gota de sangre que brotaba copiosa de la nueva fuente. 

Quetzalcóatl tiene veneno en los colmillos también, lo sabe mejor que nadie; es capaz de paralizar, de matar o, por lo visto, volverte fuego la sangre. Es un poco como el efecto de la bebida sagrada y le regresa el calor perdido al vientre primero, luego por todo el cuerpo. Un escalofrío que corre por la columna marca el momento de su propia claudicación. El frío nunca le ha molestado, pero ahora siente la diferencia entre la piedra contra su espalda y el calor del cuerpo sobre él, entre sus piernas, en las manos que acarician sus muslos y de esa boca.

¡Esa boca!

Era tan sencillo imaginar lo que podía hacer con ella y la sola imagen de esos labios cerrados alrededor de…

Se estremeció por completo y por lo que parece mucho tiempo sólo escucha cómo se alimenta de él mientras las manos acarician todo lo que alcanzan menos la parte que más le interesa. 

La siguiente vez que Quetzalcóatl muerde es con dientes romos, pequeños mordiscos por todo el muslo y que van en peregrinación de regreso al norte, la intención ya no es el alimento si no declarar sus intenciones dejando una estela de besos entre las marcas de dientes. Una marca de posesión, por esta noche al menos. Las manos ya no son tímidas al sujetarlo al antojo de su dueño y manipularlo en la posición que quiere.

De rodillas en medio de la loseta.

No importa en verdad. 

Ya no hay ropa que estorbe ni recato en las intenciones de Quetzalcóatl, y él conocía este resultado desde que viera el hambre en la mirada del "rey humano".

La primera vez que lo toma es con el frenesí de las bestias que llevan dentro, lo embiste tratando de entrar todo lo que puede. El tiempo humano no es el tiempo de los dioses y si la noche se alarga es porque así lo quiere; pronto ya no importa lo que ocurra afuera de esa habitación, aquí sólo existe ellos, la presencia de Quetzalcóatl cubriendo cada espacio y el control que se le escapa de entre los dedos. La sensación de estar lleno y luego vacío que es marcada con el movimiento de sus caderas es lo que ocupa su cabeza. 

Afuera el mundo debe estar en igual frenesí.

No le interesa.

Tampoco las palabras que cruzan de boca a boca entre besos, no es necesario contener los gemidos ni los gritos que cosecha de su cuerpo. Lo que importa son las manos y cómo se mueven sobre él. Lo que importa es cómo Quetzalcóatl se mueve dentro de él.

La creación como la conoce se desdibuja ¿Cuántas veces? No se molesta en contarlas, pero el frenesí da paso a una tortura diferente; es más lento, aunque no menos intenso. Hay promesas sinsentido en su oído que acepta de buena gana, porque hay sentimientos reales en ellas.

Cuando el alba comienza a emerger es porque el frenesí ha pasado; a su lado, Quetzalcóatl se ha desplomado en un profundo sueño saciado en todos los sentidos.

Participar en los ritos nunca es sencillo, más aún en las condiciones del más joven, pero helo allí radiante con todo lo que tomó de él y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, una que seguramente desaparezca cuando despierte para darse cuenta de qué ha hecho.

Todas las promesas hechas en ese lecho de piedra serán olvidadas, palabras sin sustento.

Está bien. 

Ya ha ganado, y puede que no conozca el corazón de Quetzalcóatl en su totalidad, pero entiende muy bien el impulso de atracción entre ambos, la necesidad que ha estado allí desde el primer momento que los ojos de oro se clavaron en él. En aquel tiempo, el Señor del Oeste era más impulsivo, más afín con la necesidad de dominar que lleva dentro.

Necesidad que ahora ocultaba con una máscara de serenidad, por eso trajo a flote el rostro verdadero de Quetzalcóatl, por eso prefiere esta verdad.

—Itzpapalotl —llamó, y de entre las penumbras su emisaria siempre solicita emergió presurosa para sentarse sobre su rodilla. 

“Totecuyoyohualli, Tezcatlipoca”, la suave voz resonó en su cabeza. “¿En qué puedo servirte?” 

—Llévatelo —ordenó— Que Ayahuitl y Ecahuilli te asistan.

Itzpapalotl batió sus alas, presurosa, sus más jóvenes emisarios ya estaban frente a él en sus formas de jaguares, tallando sus hocicos contra sus brazos.

—Vayan… al doceavo cielo.

No los vio ascender, pero debió ser una visión portentosa para los humanos que la apreciaron. 

Una estrella. 

—Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli —la palabra brotó sola de entre sus labios y la risa casi escapa de su boca, aunque no se sentía alegre en absoluto, era más bien este deseo de destruirlo todo de nuevo. 

Se aferró los cabellos con ambas manos. 

No estaban listos para esto.

La visión de Quetzalcóatl era sublime pero no era el momento para ella. 

No era equilibrio. 

¿Tendrían que empezar de nuevo?

Los hombres de Atonatiuh carecían de la voluntad necesaria, aunque no eran crueles, ni viciosos, pero eran tibios y corruptibles, eran un reflejo del corazón vacilante de Chalchihuitlicue.

Tendría que hablar con ella, pero por el momento aún tenía una labor más que realizar. 

Una máscara más que portar: Un rey penitente.

Tollan despertó con nubes de tormenta sobre ella, con unas tristes nuevas. Su señor se despidió de ellos marchando hacia el horizonte, dejando sabiduría y consejos; con el tiempo, cuando algunos sobrevivieron por designio de los dioses en las altas cumbres, contaron la dolorosa historia de un dios-rey que les enseñó mucho, cuidó de ellos y prometió volver.  


**& &**


End file.
